Kamiya Gakkou
by MuffinMan9223
Summary: What if Kenshin and Sanosuke had met in high school? Kenshin, as a new student. And Sanosuke, as the school's rebellious badass. small bits of KenshinxKaoru and SanoxMegumi.
1. New Student Kenshin Himura

First of all let me confess that I do indeed NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of these characters.

I am looking for somebody as a beta reader, if anybody happens to be interested please message me.

The background stories of the characters is somewhat the same as the characters except for some key aspects which make this story mine and not just copy and paste from the text rendering of the show.

- The Battosai never existed and Kenshin is still training his swordsmanship.

- Megumi's family is still alive

This is a highschool with both genders so there will obviously be a little fluff, but with that in mind I don't intend to elaborate much on any romantic scenes as to tell you the truth... I suck at it.

Alright, now that that has been established I hope you enjoy and please review so I can know what you thought.

Thank You.

* * *

Two years after the revolutionary wars and the Meiji Government took over, a law was passed._ "Every child under eighteen years of age is hereby required to attend educational establishments and better further the growing economy of the Meiji Era. Failure to comply with these rules will result in imprisonment of the guardian and child, resistance of this law is punishable by death. "_

Soon children and adolescents were incorporated into school systems and the movement for education began. After twelve successful years the Meiji Government's various educational laws formed Japan into a prosperous nation filled with brilliant minds and rich economy.

A great sword master Kamiya, Koshijirō from the revolutionary war, returned and built Kamiya Gakkou as the first school in Tokyo, enabling the resident children to be educated without having to travel away to another city. The school was funded by government grants and attracted teachers from all over to run the from all over Tokyo came here to be educated by the capable staff in studies of math, science, writing, reading, history, and medicine. Over the ten years that the school has ran, it has trained great doctors, scientists, authors, and even some teachers becoming one of the most well-known schools in all of Japan. Koshijiro passed away on the tenth year of his creation's running, leaving behind his daughter Kamiya, Kaoru, and adoptive son Myojin, Yahiko to inherit the title to Kamiya Gakkou.

"Class we have a new student." Said the teacher as a red-haired boy walked up to the desk and turned to peer out at the students. "This is Himura, Kenshin. He is a student from Chiba, Mr. Himura, would you like to say anything to your new classmates?

The boy shook his head and the teacher nodded. "Well then, go take the empty seat right over there." The teacher pointed to the seat and the boy nodded and walked timidly over there to the seat and sat down.

"Class, read section nine of the history book," the teacher demanded as the students turned the pages to begin their lesson.  
A young man in the back of the class room with spiky brown hair and a white karate uniform glanced down at his book and with a lazy expression. Sighing, he opened it and flipped to the respective page. As soon as his eyes catch a glimpse of the text's title, his pulse quickens and his body stiffens. Glaring down at the book he grit his teeth and closed his eyes, shrouding his vision in the haze of darkness. Once his thoughts cleared and he was able to let out a slow sigh, only to open them again and the rage boil within as he read the title once more.

_Sekihotai: The False Army._

* * *

Alright, well there it was. So what did ya think?


	2. Sekihotai: The False Truth

Sanosuke closed the book forcefully, the sound resonating off of the thin walls and back to the ears of the teacher. She looked up from her desk and saw the book closed on Sanosuke's desk. "Mr. Sanosuke?" The black haired woman said firmly," is there something wrong?" She asked in a tone that clearly showed her annoyance at the young man.

"I don't feel like readin' a bunch of lies Mrs. Saito." The angry teenager responded.

Her left eyebrow arched up a bit and she narrowed her eyes towards him. "And what makes it a lie?" She asked then waited for his response.

"The Sekihotai were not a false army, it is a lie by the imperial dogs that framed them!"

Mrs. Saito chuckled a bit and responded to his accusation by the young man, "And what proof do you have to prove they have been "framed" by imperial dogs?"

Kenshin looked up from his book to observe the boy and teacher quarreling over the innocence of the Sekihotai. Confused, he began to ponder why the spiky haired student would want to defend such liars. Does this boy know something that nobody else here knows? Or is he simply a troublemaker trying to create chaos in this peaceful classroom.

Looking around he noticed that none of the other students seemed to be paying them any mind. From that Kenshin concluded that outbursts from him must be quite regular around here. Whatever the case, he decided he would just stay out of it.

"Turn your page to seventy-four ." The teacher commanded.

Sano rolled his eyes and opened the book once more, perhaps he had won and she was letting him skip that chapter, it was after all ten pages past the chapter he was originally to read. Immediately though his sense of victory faded into despair as he saw the sketch that was drawn on the page. Captain Sagara!, it was an artist's rendering of the leader of the Sekihotai's public execution.

"That man, Captain Sozo Sagara was executed after admitting to the false promises he and the Sekihotai made in the name of the Imperial Government."

Sanosuke glared up at her from the sketch with eyes that could pierce steel and blood boiling at the termperature of Hell. He then grabbed the book and turned to the chapter he was to read. Mrs. Saito smiled a triumphant expression and went back to her work.

After finding the chapter again Sanosuke skimmed through the pages and found ever one of the pages of the chapter regarding the Sekihotai and their falsehood, then gathering all the pages together he ripped them from the book and quickly drew a match from his pocket. "This is what I think of your Imperialist lies and slander on the name of the Sekihotai!" He struck the match on the table and lit the pages on fire. "Like this paper, you Imperial Bastards will burn for your deceit!" This act got everybody's attension this time, hearing the ripping of paper and striking of the match the all turned to see Sanosuke light the paper and speak his angered words. Then holding it in his hand he closed his palm on the fire and put out the flame, tightening his fist he thrusted his arm downwards toward the desk and connected with a forceful punch. Upon the impact the thick wooden desk shattered into many pieces and he looked up with cold eyes at Mrs. Saito.

"Mr. Sano-.." Mrs. Saito began to say but was stopped by the interruption of the violent student.

"Well it looks like I don't have a desk or a book Mrs. Saito, looks like class is over for me." He said with a cocky smirk on his face and opened his hand for the crushed ashes of the burned chapter to fall from his hand. Then before anybody could say otherwise he walked over to the door of the classroom and walked out the last thing anyone could see of him being the symbol on the back of his jacket. _Bad_

Kenshin watched as these things began to unfold, the rage of the student and the sheer power he exerted when he broke the table, it was frightening. Who was this Sanosuke?

* * *

Remember, Kenshin wasn't ever a manslayer so he doesn't know the truth about the Sekihotai or any other secrets the Meiji Government ever kept.


	3. Sanosuke's Rage

The rest of the time class went on was particularly quiet, the teacher didn't say a word about the spiky haired student destroying the desk or any other of the disruptions. She just seemed to go on as if nothing had ever even happened.

After class was over Kenshin walked to the teacher and began to speak, "Umm…" He said quietly. Mrs. Saito looked up from her desk and glanced at the red haired student before her. "Yes Mr. Himura?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask why that student was so disturbed by the lesson, did he happen to know somebody who was in the Sekihotai?" Kenshin questioned her.

"No, everyone said to have any kind of connection with them was cleansed for fear of there being an uprising. His name is Sanosuke, he is the most ill-mannered, rebellious, and violent student at this school, he is an orphan whose parents died during the revolution in a raid by the opposing side. The government's War Victim Rescue Foundation took him in after that. What is curious however is that he refused to give them his last name as well as take on any other name; And for a child rescued from the streets by the government, he is not at all very thankful or respectful of it." She sighed and lastly said, "He is just a ruffian trying to make trouble in any way he can, using lesson plans or any other excuse he can to start a commotion. I would steer clear of him too; he can be quite violent if provoked."

As Sanosuke was leaning up against a tree with his legs crossed, he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards him quickly. Before he could open his eyes he was hit over the head. Jumping up from his spot angrily he looked around, "Hey!" He shouted, "What's the big idea?"

He wondered to himself who would be stupid enough to actually hit him.

There wasn't a soul in that school, teacher or student who had the balls to do that.

Suddenly he saw the culprit standing in front of him; it seemed that not having them seemed to be the trick. It was a girl standing in front of him, a look in her eyes of pure rage and a fist balled in her right hand.

"Whoa there Missy," He said but was quieted by an interruption of the angry student before him. "I have had enough with you!" She yelled. "You have been spoken of for several years; disrupting class, arguing with teachers, fighting, stealing and now destruction of property!

You barely come to class and when you do you make hell for everyone in this school.

I know you are here on a government pass and my father refused to turn away any child but now I am considering making an exception to this rule."

Sanosuke looked at the girl for a moment longer and snapped, "Oh yeah, you're the little Missy whose dad used to run this place."

"The name is Kaoru," She said and crossed her arms. "Yeah I know who you are, I just don't care." He retorted. Sanosuke mimicked her by crossing his arms as well.

"My father did not leave this place to me so that I could watch miscreants like you destroy it." He dropped his arms and put them into his pockets, leaning on the tree.

"Then don't watch." He said as he smirked, watching the girl fall from her little mental pedestal.

"Come on Kaoru, he won't listen; I'm not even sure he understands what you're saying. He looks much too stupid to me." Another long haired girl spoke up and Sanosuke's vision rolled over from the angry "princess" to the one who had just spoke.

His face perked up and his smirk changed into a small smile, "Well hey there Fox."

The girl rolled her eyes then looked at him, "What is it with you and nicknames? It's Megumi, you got it? Rooster Head," She said coming up with a nickname judging by his bizarre hairstyle.

"Fiesty today aren't you Fox?" He continued to use the nickname he had given, challenging her to try and insult him again.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Kaoru said as she stepped in front of them. "If you don't stop making trouble around here I am going to have a word with the administrators about expelling you." She demanded, then waited to hear his response. When it seemed that she was still being ignored she swung her arm to strike him in the face with her open palm.

Sanosuke saw the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly grabbed her wrist before she could make contact with her face.

At first her eyes widened and she tried to pull her arm away but it was clear that he wouldn't be letting her go. "Let me you Jerk!" She screamed loudly as she continued to attempt breaking free.

Sitting down on the grass eating a rice ball; Kenshin heard the scream of a girl and jumped up, running to the direction of the scream.

When he arrived, he saw the violent student from earlier holding the wrist of a girl as she was trying to break free. "Excuse me… " He said trying to get the attention of the spiky haired student.

Sanosuke looked over to the redhead calling out to him, "Yeah?"

"I would appreciate it if you would let her go." Kenshin answered.

"And I would appreciate it if you minded your own business, this is between me and her"

Megumi looked away from Sanosuke to see Kenshin standing there speaking to the thug of a student holding Kaoru hostage. She had not said anything to him about his grabbing her because she had not expected it and was still a little shocked. She had known Sanosuke was a violent person, but never towards girls.

Kenshin cleared his throat and glared at Sanosuke, "Let me reiterate, I suggest you let her go." His voice portrayed a level of strength and authority that it had not possessed earlier.

Sanosuke let go of Kaoru's wrist and walked towards the student threatening him. "You are new here, so let me let you in on something." He balled his fist up and swung hard at Kenshin, "Nobody tells me what to do!"

Seeing she attack a second before, Kenshin was able to duck and roll backwards, jumping up to his feet quickly in the case of another attack.

"What the?" Sano said as he growled at the agile challenger and moved in towards him; taking more swings from both of his fists. Each punch thrown being dodged by the new student before him. "Stand still will ya!" He yelled and pulled back his fist, letting it fly with all of his might for a fast and powerful strike.

It was then that Kenshin saw his opportunity; sidestepping the spiky haired boy he put out his foot, causing Sanosuke to trip and allowing momentum to throw him forcefully to the ground.

Tumbling down, Sano rolled and his back hit the tree causing a shock of pain to jolt through him.

"That was amazing! You beat that idiot!" Megumi cheered as she ran over to Kenshin's side. What is your name?"

Kenshin looked away from his downed opponent and to the girl at his side, "My name is Kenshin Himura. But I don't think anyone here should be cheering that I don't" He said as he walked towards Sanosuke and reached out his arm to help him from the ground.

Sanosuke looked up at the victor and grit his teeth, "I don't need any help from the likes of you!" He yelled and stood up slowly, feeling the pain in his back increase with each movement.

Suddenly upon seeing the look of agony in the boy's eyes, Megumi rushed over to where he was. "Don't move." She commanded.

Sanosuke was shocked to see Megumi over at his side, but now she was barking orders at him. "And why would I listen to a fox like you?" He said as he continued to try to straighten his back up.

Megumi swung her arm and slapped him across the face, "You idiot! You are hurt and if you don't stop you will hurt yourself more!" She proclaimed. Sano could see the look of hurt in her eyes. Did she actually care that he was in pain? No, she already told him about three months ago that she could never care for a "brainless thug" like him.

"It will only make me stronger." He said as he gathered all of the strength he had left and used it to push his body upright. Tears formed in his eyes from the intense pain as he looked up at Kenshin and glared, "This isn't over." He said as he walked away slowly.

* * *

Okay so after a week of this being up, I am noticing that it has had less than 100 views, no subscribers, and no comments whatsoever. so now I am somewhat asking myself if this story is even worth continuing.

So what I am going to do now is ask whoever is reading this to leave a comment on whether or not it is good and worth continuing.

A simple Yes or No will suffice, or you can get creative in your criticism if you wish. Thank You.


	4. The New Patient

Still looking for a Beta reader if anybody is interested.

Also, Anybody got an idea for a name for this chapter?

* * *

"Thank you for your help Mr." Kaoru said as she came over to Kenshin's side.

He turned to the girl and smiled, "Kenshin Himura is my name; what is yours?"

She paused as she looked upon his face, such a pure kindness emitted from him that Kaoru was stunned. "I'm…" She tried to speak but her words were hard to form.

"She is Kaoru Kamiya." Megumi spoke up and took his hand quickly with both of hers, smiling her "perfect" smile. "And I am Megumi Takani. But you can call me Megumi, Sir Ken. Thank you very much for taking care of that imbecile."

Kenshin was fazed by the young woman's action and instead of saying anything he simply nodded, "Uh huhh." He was able to squeeze out.

Upon seeing the sly maneuver her friend had taken to close the distance in between her and Kenshin, Kaoru mentally sighed. "_Honestly Megumi, do you have to flirt with every man you come in contact with?"_ Yet still, Kaoru found herself wishing that it were her in Megumi's position.

The whistle blew and they all looked towards the school, it was now time for their next class. Kenshin, hearing the whistle took the opportunity to pull his hand from the girl's and back up. "Well would you look at that, looks like I had better be going now." He said and turned to move back towards the school. "It was nice meeting you too, that it was."

And with that he took off running.

"Dammit!" Sanosuke yelled as he punched the ground, then held his back as he winced from the pain. "I can't believe I got beat by a little pipsqueak like that, couldn't even hit him once. Dammit!" He repeated.

Sanosuke stood up and ignoring the pain kicked a garbage can hard across the alleyway he was in. he knew injury well having been in more fights than he could count; Sanosuke knew how long injuries would last based on the pain level. From the looks of it, this one would probably be with him for at least two weeks.

"Well, guess I can't go to school like this." He said to himself and sighed, trying to look at the bright side. Besides, he didn't want to go back there until he was able to smash the face of that red-haired punk. But Sanosuke, althought hating being at that school; was impatient about waiting so long to challenge Kenshin again. It was then that he decided, that he needed to heal up sooner.

After a long day at school, Megumi came home and put her books down on the table.

Letting out a large sigh, she went to go take a shower and get ready for work. Megumi Tanaki was the daughter of Dr. Ryūsei Takani, the best doctor in all of Tokyo. After school, she would join his side as one of his nurses at his office.

When Megumi was ready, she left her house and headed over to work. As she walked through the door; she saw a familiar sight that made her cringe. It was that hotheaded,

rooster-haired, ill-mannered, Sanosuke. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice harboring a hint of hostility.

Sanosuke looked over to her from his seat and smirked at Megumi, "I decided to take your advice." He said with a cocky tone. "What's the matter, Fox not happy to see me?"

Megumi twitched from anger, but then sighed and smiled; "Right this way then Mr. Sanosuke." She said with a glint in her eyes of revenge. _"He's going to get it this time!" _

He stood up and nodded, smiling at his victory over her. He knew she would never turn a patient away; it was against her "code". It didn't matter how much teasing he did to her, she would always accept him as a patient.

Megumi lead Sanosuke into a room and told him to lie down on the table. He, doing what he was told proceeded to lie down. She then pulled some straps from a cabinet and fastened them to the table and over him, tying them tightly. "I wouldn't want you wrenching your back any more and making things worse." She said to him after he was secure.

"I will be right back." Megumi said as she walked out the door and into the lobby.

Stopping at the reception desk she told the lady sitting there, "There is a patient in room three that has an injured back, please tell my father I will be seeing to him myself."

The receptionist nodded and with that Megumi walked back towards the room Sanosuke was in. He was going to be her little toy.

* * *

I am not at all versed in romantic writing, especially from a female point of view so please forgive my crappyness.

I would still like to know what you thought though so please review.


	5. Seijuro's Training

Answers/replies to reviews: PrincessZelda199- I hope this chapter explains your question, thank you for your support.

Lazytologin (haha I just got that lol) Don't know about the romantic aspect of the story, I really didn't want to base it on that so much as I kinda want it to be like the show and keep the subtle nature. I suppose you could consider it "implied" romance. I might change the mood and break the barrier a little bit if I ever happen to think of a way to do that that suits me, but for now there is no sign of blatant mushiness. (Probably lost some readers over that reply.)

Finally I would like to thank/acknowledge my first follower (Won't give out name for privacy reasons.)  
and those who have reviewed my story, you have boosted my confidence and drive on continuing. Thank you.

PS. Still looking for a Beta reader.

* * *

"Master, I am home." Kenshin said as he walked through a doorway and into the home of

Seijūrō Hiko.

It was a small place, with little furniture as they had just moved to Tokyo from Kyoto only a week ago and had not had time to properly furnish it. It had two bedrooms and a small kitchen and that was it, not at all a luxurious mansion but it was enough for the two of them.

Kenshin walked into his bedroom and set down his bag of new books and sat down onto the floor. "What a weird day." Kenshin breathed out and sighed a sigh of relief.

"What makes it so weird?" Hiko asked, hearing him through the small wall in between their rooms.

"Well," Kenshin began. "A student tried to oppose reading the storied of the downfall of the Sekihotai and destroyed a thick wooden desk with his bare fists."

Seijuro nodded, "I see; anything else? He asked as he came out of his room and walked through the doorway of Kenshin's so he could look at his apprentice."

"Then, I made enemies with him after saving a girl from the same man. He was holding her arm tightly and when I asked him to stop he took it as a challenge and tried to hit me." Kenshin paused, "I was able to stop his swinging at me by tripping him and letting him fall against a tree and injure himself. After getting up he told me that it wasn't over and walked away."

Seijuro smirked then let out a small chuckle, "No apprentice of mine will be defeated by a lowly street-thug." With that, he grinned. "The Hiten Mitsurugi style cannot be defeated!" He yelled out boisterously and laughed.

"But Master," Kenshin pleaded with him. "I don't want to fight anyone." He said in a gentle voice, "But it appears that I have made two friends today and one enemy"

Seijuro chuckled again, "How will you become a great swordsman if you do not wish to fight? Honestly, you are the weirdest of my apprentices so far. Now, take your Sakabato and meet me outside." Seijuro commanded as he walked out of Kenshin's room and through the door leading outside.

Kenshin stood up to take his sword and stopped for a moment. "_Sanosuke…" _He thought as he traced the images in his mind back to the fight earlier. He seemed to have so much rage and hatred, Kenshin was certain that he could not be just another bully. No; there was definitely something more, Sanosuke was no lowly "street thug."

"Are you coming?" Seijuro called out loudly as he waited impatiently for his apprentice.

"If you don't get out here I will make you do five-hundred sword swings!" He threatened.

"Coming Master!" Kenshin yelled as he hastily grabbed the sword leaning up against the wall and ran out to meet his master.

Kenshin's sword, the Sakabato was a katana with the blade reversed on it. The Hiten Mitsurugi style, was a complex and powerful style to learn; much more power than a wooden sword could take, So Seijuro has given Kenshin a real sword to train with. But, as he knew the danger of a clumsy apprentice and a deadly weapon; he issued him the Sakabato instead. Also, there in that lay a deep down fear of creating another manslayer in these peaceful times.

"Good," Seijuro said as Kenshin stopped before him. "Now you only have to do three hundred swings!" He said with a grin.

"Wha…?" Kenshin paused and looked at his master; his arms would be so tired after his swings that he would not even be able to hold up the sword for his training! "But why Master? I came out here as fast as I could."

Seijuro smirked and crossed his arms, "Because I said so that is why. You are not going to disobey your master are you?" He asked.

"Well, no Master I…" Kenshin started and his master interrupted, "Good then, get started; and put some back into it!" He commanded.

"Must you be so cruel?" He complained as he unsheathed his sword and began swinging.

* * *

(Chapter 4 still needs a name) Please review this chapter as well so I can know what you think.


	6. Ruthless Healing

Back at the doctor's office, Sanosuke waited; lying on the cold table with his body strapped down. After a while he was becoming impatient, it had been twenty minutes since Megumi had left saying, "I'll be right back." "What on earth could that girl be doing?" He said aloud, moving his head so that he could look around the room.

It was small, with a table for doctor's instruments and a basin with a fire pit under it for boiling water. There was a small barred window in the upper left corner of the room and the walls had the design of lotus flowers painted on them. After only five more minutes of taking in the scenery of the small room, Sanosuke could feel the onset of claustrophobia. He was in a small room that could fit maybe four people max, he was alone, and to top it off he was strapped down like a crate being taken out to sea on rough waters. Two more minutes went by and he was being more frightened, "I feel like a caged animal!" Sanosuke yelled out and tried struggling against the large straps on the table.

"Let me outta here!" He screamed, trying to break free.

Megumi smirked as she stood outside of the door to room three, _"There it is!"_

She mentally shouted with delight. She knew it was only a matter of time before the big oaf would start trying to get free. But, Megumi had already foreseen his struggling and used the reinforced straps made to withstand five hundred pounds of pressure. He was so tightly strapped in, that he couldn't even get any leverage to work those muscles anyway.

Yup, he wasn't going anywhere; he was all hers. Suddenly the thought of that made her smile a bit. _"All mine…" _She said mentally but dismissed the thought. _"Snap out of it, this is payback for his teasing; not some S&M date!"_

"Megumi, Doctor, Nurse, Buddha, Anybody; Help!" Sanosuke cried out as he continued to struggle against the straps and strain at breaking them.

"What is all the fuss?" Megumi asked as she walked in; nonchalant as if she had absolutely no clue. A pure look of innocent confusion showed on her face as Sanosuke stopped to look at her.

"I've been strapped down for almost half an hour, what the hell do you think is wrong?"

Sanosuke replied scornfully. "What the hell have you been doing anyway?" He asked.

"What have I been doing?" She asked as she touched her chin with her index finger.

"Hmm…Well, I went to go register you to your room and then had a bite to eat."

Megumi lied, as she had been standing outside of the room for most of the time just waiting to hear him squirm.

"What the? A bite to eat!" Sanosuke shouted out at her, "I have been waiting all this time so that you could fill your belly?" He growled, "That's just like a damn Fox!"

Megumi chuckled and innocently replied, "Well you can't expect me to fix you up on an empty stomach can you?" Sanosuke was almost sure of it; he could see fox ears appearing atop of her head. He knew she must be enjoying having this power over him.

But he just buried his frustration with her and replied, "Fine…"

Megumi smirked slightly and walked over to the instrument table and picked up a small tool, turning around to reveal that the tool was not so small at all but an inch-long needle!

"Wait, what are you going to do with that?" Sanosuke said nervously as she stepped towards him.

Megumi looked at the syringe in her hand and back to him, "Oh this?" She asked.

"This is going to relax your muscles so that I can take a look at your back without you tensing up." She lied to him. Though, she knew the syringe was only saline water. It was a placebo; but she knew that the idiot would surely believe him, not knowing that she would never waste actual muscle relaxing medicine on him. Besides, she really just wanted to scare him further with the needle.

"I think I would be better off dealing with the pain." Sanosuke pleaded, beginning his struggle to break free from the straps once again as the needle drew nearer to him.

"You really don't need to waste that on me, I am sure it is expensive!" He continued.

"Don't be such a baby, Rooster" Megumi said as she grabbed onto his left arm and held it down while she stuck the needle into his elbow vein. With all of his struggling, he had revealed his veins so there was no need for tying off his arm. As she inserted the needle in, Sanosuke's eyes widened and seeing his fear she mentally grinned. After leaving the

Needle in for a bit longer she pushed the "medicine" into his system. "There," She said as she pulled the needle out and covered the needle's hole with a small cloth.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" She asked innocently.

"I hate needles." He replied to her in a low tone.

"Ahh, that's cute." She teased, "Toughest street fighter in all of Tokyo scared by a little needle." She laughed, then paused and continued. "Of course, I don't suppose you are now that Sir Ken has beaten you without even raising a fist." She sighed, "Now there is a real man."

"What? You think that little pipsqueak is a "real man"?" Sanosuke huffed, "He just caught me off guard; next time he won't be so lucky." A pang of jealousy rose in him as he heard Megumi speak so highly of that red haired wimp. His arms were small and fragile, Sanosuke knew the only reason he resorted to tripping him was because Kenshin would never had a chance in a fair fight. He would show Megumi who the "real man" was.

Sanosuke thought back to the day he had tried to ask for Megumi's companionship.

"_You should be mine; I am the strongest man in this school." Sanosuke said standing around the unconscious bodies of fellow classmates he had just knocked out. _

"_The strongest man should have the prettiest woman" Sanosuke boasted, but was alarmed to feel the sting of a slap across the face._

"_You idiot." She yelled out and went over to check the bodies of the fallen. She could see that they were very well injured and a couple of them had obvious fractures. "You hurt them all to prove some kind of barbaric point." _

_Sanosuke folded his arms as he watched her check them, "We had a fight to see which one would have you and I won." He said and pulled out a toothpick to chew on._

"_Then I am some kind of prize to you?" Megumi stood up and glared at the "victor."_

"_I am not some kind of trophy Sanosuke!" She raged at him, and then her voice went cold. "I could never care for a man like you. You are just a brainless thug."_

_With that she turned and walked away._

"I am not helping you so that you can challenge him and wind up here all over again"

Megumi said and folded her arms; Her speaking snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

"This time it will be different," Sanosuke replied. "This time it will be his wounds you will be treating."

"And what if I just refuse to treat you now?" Megumi threatened.

"Then I will be out of school longer and be assigned a tutor to help me catch up on what I've missed; and guess which one I will choose." He counter-threatened.

Megumi clenched her fists and closed her eyes for a second, imagining the thought of kicking him hard in between the legs. _"Let's see how strong that muscle is!" _She evilly grinned inside of her mind and then opened her eyes. "Fine then, but I will not help you when Sir Ken defeats you again." After that she unbuckled the straps and he was freed.

"Now remove your shirt."

Sanosuke raised an eyebrow in intrigue as he sat up, and was immediate met by a slap to the face.

"I have to examine your back you idiot." She said in reply to his obvious perversion, her face showing a faint pink. "Now hurry up."

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and removed his shirt, revealing a chiseled muscular body.

Megumi's face began to heat up a bit more as she looked at him, but she snapped herself out of it before he was able to tell. It was not as if she were some naïve little girl who had never seen a man's body before; much less, muscular features.

She was after all training to become a doctor.

She moved around to the back of him and applied pressure to his back, working her way down until she got to the left side of his lower back.

Noticing the slight discoloration she deduced the problem quickly and pushed into the bruise on his back.

"Yeuhhouch!" He cried out as he felt Megumi push into his bruised back, "Hey what the hell?"

"You have bruised muscle tissue as well as a surface bruise on the lower left of your back." She said and then went to the table to grab some bandages and proceeded to wrap the lower half of his body up tightly. "Keep these on for a week. For the first two days do nothing but rest and eat regularly. Then on the third day you must start easing back into exercise, but no rough exercise like fighting. Continue doing that on the fourth day and on the fifth day you should be able to come back to school. On the seventh day you can remove the bandages and you will be ready to challenge Sir Ken again."

Sanosuke nodded, "Thanks Megumi." He said as he stood up from the table, still feeling the soreness slightly.

"Those bandages will support your back a small bit, but take my warning; if you disobey me and don't get your rest or you start fighting too soon then your recovery time will increase largely." She warned him. "And one last thing."

Sanosuke nodded, "Yeah?"

"Don't let me see you in this clinic again." She threatened.

Sanosuke smirked, "Don't plan on it Fox." He said and walked out of the office and into the streets.

* * *

I felt I had to add the flashback in for clarity of what was stated in the second chapter. I also might point out that I have no mapped out story board already made and am sort of just flying by the seat of my pants at the moment.

Since I don't have a beta reader yet, I welcome grammatical or any other kind of errors to be pointed out to me.

Please Review. If you don't then Sanosuke will come to your house and eat all of your food...no seriously though; please review.


	7. Times Of Peace

**Reply to Sanzok's comment:** In this story they are emotionally unstable teenagers, so things are a bit more straightforward than the manga. Also, I sort of see Megumi as a somewhat headstrong woman who takes what she wants without all of the nonsense in between. As for Sano and Megumi's familiarity; I plan to go into further detail on that sooner or later.

Sorry for those who may not know what these replies to comments are about but it's because I can't PM people because nobody seems to be logged in when they make comments on this story so I have to reply like this.

* * *

Another day concluded and Kenshin had noticed that in every class, the spiky haired student from earlier that week had once again not been seen anywhere. His fight with him had been four days ago and still there was no sign or him showing up.

In a way he was somewhat thankful for not seeing Sanosuke again, because it would probably end in another fight. But Kenshin was also worried of him being hurt more than

It had seemed.

"_He hit his back with great force against the base of that tree."_Kenshin repeated the incident in his mind. Perhaps the crash had broken a bone or greatly injured Sanosuke.

But then again, if he was so hurt then how did he manage to get up and limp away.

It was curious.

"Daydreaming Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she noticed Kenshin had not eaten a single bite of his rice cake and just seemed to stare into space.

"Huh?" Kenshin said as he looked around, coming back into focus with where he was.

That was right; he was having lunch with his two new friends Kaoru and Megumi.

"Oh…no, I was just thinking about something was all." He said, picking up his food and taking a small bite "You told me earlier that you had learned swordsmanship from your father, is that correct?" Kenshin asked Kaoru, trying to draw the attention away from himself and his spacing out. "I am learning swordsmanship myself that I am."

"Yeah." Kaoru sighed; she thought of her many afternoons spent with her father.

She wished he was still here to continue her training.

"Yes, my father developed a style known as Kamiya Kasshin. It stands for: "the sword that protects." He came home from the war and after seeing so much killing and violence done by a sword, he vowed to change the meaning of swordsmanship. A sword to defend the lives of those you love, not to spill the blood of others." Kaoru recited, quoting the words of her late father.

Kenshin nodded hearing her words, they seemed so sincere and hopeful; he wished dreams like that could only be true however. He knew that these peaceful times would end some day and Japan would be thrown into the turmoil of war once again. As long as there are people, there will be war.

"Ideals like that are what these times are peace are made for, I wish you the best of luck in your Kamiya Kasshin Style." He said innocently.

"Thank you, when I graduate school I in addition to running this school will open a dojo and teach the Kamiya Kasshin style to everyone that wants to learn." Kaoru said.

"What about you Kenshin? What are your goals for after you graduate?"

"Uhh…" Kenshin had not really thought much about the future at all, all he had been focusing on was his swordsmanship training with Master Seijuro.

"To tell you the truth I am not quite sure." He said then quickly rerouted the question over to the silent Megumi. "What about you Megumi? What do you want to do after you graduate here?"

Megumi, who had been enjoying her bowl of noodles and spectating the conversation between Kenshin and Kaoru simply put her bowl down and started to speak.

"After I graduate here, I plan to travel to Aizu and train under the professional doctors there. Then I will return here after I have learned everything I can and take over my father's clinic."

"Megumi wants to graduate school and reward her graduation by my school." Kaoru teased, giggling under her hand that now covered her mouth.

"There is nothing wrong with higher education." Megumi shot a look at Kaoru and she stopped her giggling.

"No I believe that a well-trained doctor would be very useful. The greater you are at your practice, the more you can help people; and that is what both of you seem to want."

Kenshin stated.

The whistle then blew signaling the end of their lunch period, as he got up to leave and head to his class; Kenshin took a sigh and smiled up at the sky.

Even if they were only temporary and would someday be eclipsed by the chaos of war, Kenshin was thankful for these times of peace.

* * *

Another short one I know, but this was really just more of a filler because I didn't see it fit to introduce Sanosuke back into the picture just yet.

review please.


	8. The Challenge

"Finally, Day five." Sanosuke said with excitement. Today was the day he would beat that red haired punk that made a fool of him earlier that week. "Trip me huh? What kind of fighting is that? I'm gonna' to pound you into dust Kenshin Himura."

It was three hours before school let out and Sanosuke would be ready for any kind of his tricks this time. He began his work-out routine.

"Ahhchoo!" Kenshin sneezed. "Uhh, excuse me." He apologized.

A few in the class glanced over to his direction and looked away. Amusingly, Kenshin thought of the old saying about sneezing that he had been told by Miss Kaoru. _"When you sneeze it means somebody somewhere is talking about you."_ But, it was a mystery as to who might possibly be talking about him right now.

It could of course be any of his new friends, or perhaps Kenshin thought; it could be that one new enemy. "_Sanosuke,"_ he mentally called out the name of the student who had attacked him earlier that week. If it were him, Kenshin further contemplated; it would be because Sanosuke was thinking of his foretold revenge on him.

"Mr. Himura, What is the chief export of Japan?" The teacher called out, noticing the obvious daydreaming of the new student.

The class turned to hear what he would answer.

"Uhmm," Kenshin said as he snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"Ahhchoo!" Sanosuke sneezed and fell to the floor. "Damn allergies." He scowled and stood up, "Lost count, now I have to start all over." He jumped onto his hands and balanced his body with his fingers, then began the vertical pushups. "One, two, three."

At five o'clock the school whistle was blown, signaling for the end of classes.

Sanosuke watched as the students filed out of the main hall and into the streets.

There he spotted Kenshin, along with Kaoru, Megumi, and Kaoru's dopey little brother Yahiko. Sanosuke knew he couldn't start the fight here, it might take too long and the police would be notified to break it up. No, he didn't want anybody interfering.

Kenshin walked out with his new friends; so far he was happy to be blessed with such nice people surrounding him. It seemed like the only person that did not share good will towards him was Sanosuke. But Kenshin would not dwell on that, he would rather enjoy the peace than worry of chaos. "Well friends, the day has passed and I must return to my master before he becomes impatient." He said as he turned and started walking towards Seijuro's house.

"Bye." They all said together, then waved and watched the young swordsman fade into the distance.

Sanosuke took that opportunity to slip through the crowd and discreetly follow Kenshin.

After about a forty five minute walk through a wooded area and across a bridge, Kenshin arrived back at his master's house. "Master, I'm home."

Master Hiko walked out of the cabin to greet his apprentice and then immediately drew his sword. "Himura quick; get inside." He ordered.

"Somebody is here."

"Dammit." Sanosuke cursed aloud and stepped out from behind some trees.

"What is your business here?" Seijuro said, gripping his sword tightly in his hand.

"I came for a rematch…with your student over there." Sanosuke said pointing at Kenshin.

"Rematch huh?" Seijuro repeated. "Oh yeah, your that Sekihotai boy that Kenshin told me about aren't you?"

At that moment Sanosuke flinched, did he know? How could he know that Sanosuke was a member of the "False Army?"

Swallowing his confusion he crossed his arms and asked, "And how could you know anything about that?"

Upon the boy's hesitant reaction Seijuro raised an eyebrow; with a gut feeling and a quick wit he formed a bluff.

"Well," he started. "As a man of honor and pride I wager you this…Defeat my student here and your secret will be safe. Lose, and I will turn you in to the authorities as a criminal and a traitor to your country. Do you accept?"

Sanosuke growled angrily, "Damn you." He said and clenched his fist tightly.

"I accept." He replied hatefully.

Seijuro walked towards Kenshin now and spoke to him, "He is fighting for his life, not some schoolyard brawl to prove who is stronger. You will not defeat him so easily as last time."

"But Master," Kenshin asked. "Why did you threaten him?" Kenshin then felt sorry for his challenger, He didn't want to see Sanosuke rot in jail or even executed.

"Don't you think he has been through enough?" He thought on what him being a survivor of the Sekihotai must mean, all of the pain of seeing everyone around you killed right before your eyes. Also, he must have been very young when it all happened too.

"Don't worry," Seijuro replied and grinned. "I just wanted to see him fight at full potential." He said softly.

"Hey," Sanosuke yelled. "I don't got all day to stand around while you give him a pep talk. It won't work anyway." Sanosuke smirked and pointed his thumb to his chest. "I will win" _"I have to win." _He reminded himself.

"Very well." Seijuro said and backed up, "Don't hold back Kenshin."


End file.
